girls2fandomcom-20200213-history
Girls2
Girls2 (ガールズガールズ; Stylized as Girls²) are a Japanese girls performance group that debuted on June 26, 2019 from EXPG graduates. Debuting with 8 members, Ran later joined the group in July. History Pre-debut On March 29, 2019 during magical2's Special Live in Osaka, a new girl group was announced. A video was shown to the audience which was later uploaded onto social media. It was revealed that four girls from magical2 would join along with the three (at the time) members of mirage2. Finally announcing the final member, Yuzuha from miracle2. The video revealed that their debut song would be used as the opening theme song for the 3rd Girls x Heroine series, Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! They performed for the first time during that stage with 'It's Alright' as well as mirage2's Rock Paper Scissors. After the performance, the group performed Miracle2's debut song, Catch me. Misaki was also announced to be the leader of the group. Fans wondered why only 8 members were in the group, and Yuki from magical2 as well as the four from miracle2 weren't participating. However, it was later clear that the girls were all still EXPG students which later they became graduates. All 8 girls were/are the main cast of each season of the Girls x Heroine series and members of their idol groups. 2019: Debut, New Member & 1st Mini-Album Later, news also released that the girls2 members (except mirage2) were to be Oha Girls on the show OhaSuta called OhaGirl from Girls2 starting from April 1 with each girl taking a particular day of the week. On June 26, 2019 Girls2 debuted with single 'It's Alright'. In the show "Phantomirage", a new cast member was added called Seira Kureha who was played by Ran Ishii. Fans already knew she would join the idol group mirage2 but it was unknown if she would join Girls2. On July 6, 2019, Ran was announced to be the newest member via social media. With the announcement of the new member, a mini-album was revealed to be released on October 30, 2019. The title track "Maybe Falling in Love (Mini-Album) (Koisuru Kamo)" was then used as the second opening of the show. Just like magical2 who were Alvark Tokyo's cheer girls, Girls2 are currently the cheer girls for 2019-2020 season.alvark-tokyo.jp Girls² ALVARK TOKYO Inauguration as "official cheering girls" & home opening war visit announcement! (September 2, 2019). tokyoheadlines.com Girls²がライブパフォーマンスで応援！ Bリーグのアルバルク東京が2020年初勝利 (January 16, 2020). A new sub unit was announced called Misaki Kurea from Girls2, where the duo released a digital single Friendship No.1 which was used as the ending theme for anime Puzzle & Dragons X. 2020: 2nd Mini-Album & Live Tour On November 17, 2019 Girls2 announced that they will have a Live Tour called "Girls2 Live Tour 2020 ~Chuwapane~ from March 7 to June 28, 2020 in 8 towns in Japan. They were announced to provide the theme song "Guru Guru" for February 22, 2020 movie release "Movie Neko Neko the History of Japan ~Ryoma's Crazy Time Travel!~" (映画 ねこねこ日本史 ～龍馬のはちゃめちゃタイムトラベルぜよ！～). It was also revealed on January 12 that Chuwapane is also the name of the title track for their 2nd mini-album where the title track which is also used as the 3rd opening for Phantomirage. To celebrate their first live tour, Girls2 are to hold a Girls2 Cafe available in Harajuku, Tokyo from March 20 until April 6.Girls2.jp 「Girls²カフェ ～チュワパネ！～」 が期間限定オープン!! (February 2, 2020). Discography Girls2 Singles * It's Alright (2019) Mini-Albums * Maybe Falling in Love (2019) * Chuwapane! (2020) Digital Singles * It's Alright (2019) * Maybe Falling in Love (2019) * Hooray Hooray 2020 (2019) * Chuwapane! (2020) Media Filmography * Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes (2017 - 2018) - Yuzuha * Magical x Heroine Magimajo Pures (2018 - 2019) - Momoka, Misaki, Youka and Kurea * Secret x Heroine Phantomirage (2019 - 2020) - Minami, Kira, Toa and Ran * NHK Education Television "E-dance Acadamy" (July 26, 2019) * Gathering in the Pokemon House (August 4, 2019) - Yuzuha & Misaki Radio * FM Yokohama Radio Mashup (April 28, 2019) - Momoka & Kurea * FM Yokohama Radio Mashup (May 5, 2019) - Yuzuha & Misaki * FM Yokohama Radio Mashup (June 9, 2019) - Misaki, Minami & Toa * FM Yokohama Radio Mashup (June 16, 2019) - Minami & Toa * FM Okayama Ario Happy Saturday (September 28, 2019) - Yuzuha, Momoka, Misaki, Youka & Kurea * FM Yokohama Radio Mashup (October 6, 2019) - Youka & Kira * FM Yokohama Radio Mashup (October 13, 2019) - Yuzuha & Momoka * FM Yokohama Radio Mashup (October 20, 2019) - Kira & Ran Magazine * Nikkan Sports Newspaper (August 15, 2019 - September 22, 2019) - Yuzuha, Misaki & Kurea * Monthly EXILE (November) - Misaki, Toa & Ran Stage * Magical2 Special Live (March 30, 2019) - Guest appearance * Girls x Heroine Special Event (April 6, 2019) * Daijoubu Release Event (April 13, 2019) * Daijoubu Release Event (April 14/20/29-30, 2019) - Five members * Daijoubu Release Event (May 3/6/12/19, 2019) - Five members * Daijoubu Release Event (June 1-2/15-16/22-23/29-30, 2019) - Five members * Girls² Park 2019 SUMMER Special Event (July 13-14, 2019) - Five members * Coca Cola SUMMER STATION Music Live (July 13 - August 18, 2019) * Izakaya Exile x Girls² "Summer Festival² 2019" (July 31, 2019) * Koisuru Kamo Release Free Live + Bonus Party Event (August 24-25/31, 2019) - Five members * Koisuru Kamo Release Free Live + Bonus Party Event (September 1/8/14-16/22-23/28-29, 2019) - Five members * Mini Live at LDH Kitchen THE TOKYO HANEDA (September 9, 2019) * Koisuru Kamo Release Free Live + Bonus Party Event (October 6, 2019) - All except Misaki * Koisuru Kamo Release Free Live + Bonus Party Event (October 8/12-14/20/27, 2019) - Five members Live Tour * Girls2 Live Tour 2020 ~Chuwapane~ (March 7, 2020 - June 28, 2020) Trivia # Despite not even being one year, Girls2 have already released more songs than miracle2 and magical2 when they were active. # They are said to be an U15 group but they have two members who are 16. References Category:Girls2